big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hev1 Conspiracies
The HEV1 Conspiracy is a theory made by quite a few commenters that explains the reason why HEV1 always gets the featured comment nowadays. The Theory People started making HEV1 conspiracy theories on 2017/12/19. The first conspiracy theory was posted by Arica Jade. This commentor only comments every once in a while, mainly to argue or start a fight. Clearly, some people come to the BNCS for the drama (That they either create or are just watching) instead of the comic. How disappointing. Looks like I won't be signing up to GoComics after all. The next conspiracy theory was posted by 0a1s2d3f4g5h. Everyone was complaining about how HEV1 always got the featured comment and some were taking it too far. Now, most people have agreed on one theory: HEV1 has several alt accounts that post one to two replies each on most of his comments, allowing him to jump-start his impending wave of other replies. Pros This theory has a decent amount of evidence: * Most HEV1 comments have about two replies each from the same people each day, no matter how eloquent or obvious his comments are. * HEV1 also has failed to prove his innocence on the matter, prompting others to believe the conspiracy is true. * HEV1 has been previously banned for owning about two other alt accounts, one of which was spamming. Most people think, however, these other accounts were imitators and not the real HEV1 because there is no way anyone would be dumb enough to do something that would get themselves banned (spamming). Cons This theory has six major faults: * Most of the suspected impersonators of this theory has been seen to comment quite decently around the comment section, not just on HEV1's comments, a trait most alternate accounts do not share. * Some suspected HEV1 alternate accounts have been commenting for much longer than HEV1 has been commenting, rendering this theory partly (if not completely) incorrect * The suspected HEV1 alternate accounts do not comment right after HEV1's comments, unlike most alternate accounts, which reply seconds after the main account * Some suspected HEV1 alternate accounts are not online everyday, unlike HEV1, so it is unlikely that they are HEV1's alternate accounts * HEV1 still gets the featured comments even when the suspected HEV1 alternate accounts do not reply to him * Some suspected HEV1 alternate accounts have been seen commenting on other comics (not just Big Nate) Suspects Conspiracy Theorists * Arica Jade * Big Mom * 0a1s2d3f4g5h * Gollum (on the wiki, left) * Meme_Machine Normal People * Game Freakazoid * Jonathan W.G. * BigNateFan * Grammar Police * 10/10(BANNED) * MavisGirl * President Snoopy(BANNED) * Elvis Aaron Presley * Santa Claus * extremedogemode * Hockey17 * rayantarar * Random Person * ProCuber * Baby Dragon(BANNED?) * 305buckets * FlapJack * Josh Lyons * Dank Memes * Savage Kid * Link_O_Neal * RileyTheReader People That Don't Really Like Hev1 * Gollum (Thinks it's unfair how hev1 gets likes and the featured comment for "stating the obvious". Read: http://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/Profile:_Gollum#Relationship_with_Hev1 for more information) * nasty nas (probably someone's alternate account because it only made one comment which was one criticizing hev1) * Ceeg22 (calls hev1 "Captain Obvious") * Big Nate (not a GC Insider) * MartySays Edition Accounts Possibly Belonging to HEV1 * HEV1 (Main account) * Elvis Presley * Gina Hemphill-Toms * Somebody The Outcome HEV1 has yet to make any statements regarding these accusations and theories regarding his comments; this might've prompted greater suspicion among other commentators, though it is believed that HEV1 does not respond to avoid creating drama. Also, even if he said that he does not have alternate accounts, a lot of users would not believe him, which not lead to any resolution. After 2017/12/19, no more conspiracy theories were made, although some users continued to be suspicious of hev1, repeating the same things everyday like: "Captain Obvious" or something along those lines. The discussion has mostly died down and everything is back to normal with people replying to suspected HEV1 alternate accounts again. However, the topic became popular again after Hev1 was exposed as being 7oclock on the wiki. Gollum got suspicious of 7oclock after a while arguing with him about why Hev1 is a worthless commenter. Gollum wrote to a FANDOM staff member and had 7oclock's account investigated. He got the information he needed back within a day: After 7o'clock finished writing his confession, most people were even more surprised. Timeline Category:Wars